The Path to Ascension
by Hidden Horizon
Summary: Naruto wasn't an Uzumaki, he wasn't even a Namikaze, heck he didn't even have the Kyuubi sealed inside him! But why does the villagers still shun him? Even the Hokage - Sarutobi Hiruzen! Take the idea if you want I'm too lazy to right anyway. Naruto/Coiling Dragon


**AN : Ok, this is my first FF and I was feeling really REALLY bored... and I was reading random Naruto fanfics while waiting for Coiling Dragon chapters to come out at wuxiaworld so I was like "HEY!" why not make a little one shot and put both of them together!**

 **I don't own anything blah blah blah Naruto and Coiling Dragon blah blah blah**

"Nar..uto", the old man croaked; barely concealing the hints of sadness and dispair apparent in his voice.

"You...you have to remember..." The old man was dressed with a golden cloak, his frail body - lying limply on the wet stone floor. His wrinkled face looked up towards the little boy he was speaking towards. The faintest smile could be seen on his cracked lips.

"D...n..ed...fo...g..eat...ess." The old man could barely speak coherent words, but he wrinkled his brows and pursed his lips; trying to say the last words with determination.

"You...are from...the GREATEST clan." And with that said, his ancient voice died off leaving the old man dead in the hands of a child.

"Who are you!? Tell me more! Please, don't die." Naruto's ending words being a little more than a whisper. Naruto looked around for what seemed like the 5th time already, he didn't know where he was. The world was dark, unending rain tumbling down on the two; seemingly the only two present in the area of nothingness. From as far as the eye could see, everything around Naruto was a darkish grey colour. The only thing recognizable to him was the long, long stone road that travelled endlessly through the pitter patter of the rain.

Naruto woke up, sweating profusely through his small thin blanket. And again, it seemed like he had this dream over and over. 'How come I've had this dream again!'

Naruto sighed as he stretched out his little arms and got ready for another day of training. Ever since Naruto had the dream since he was 5 years old, his body and mindset started working differently.

The differences were that he could never keep his body to rest, he would constantly need to expel excess energy; and through the mind of Naruto, he spent a good deal of time training. This would consist of running laps around the village, doing pull-ups on a tree branch near his apartment, and other things he could think of. To the majority of people, a 7 year old boy constantly training would be considered odd. This is where the second change happens.

When Naruto was 4, he was constantly ignored. This being, no one giving him the time of day or even sparing him a glance. It had even come to the point where the boy thought he was a ghost. He thought he didn't exist.

This changed however, when he began dreaming of that old man; because that old man knew his name. Ever since he could remember, he had little to no contact towards anyone. The only person being an old man named Sarutobi who looked vaguely similar to the old man in his dreams due to the wrinkles. The only thing Sarutobi did for him was give him a set of keys and point at the direction of a rusty old apartment. After that, he disappeared and had no contact with Naruto whatsoever.

Now, Naruto knew better.

Even when he knew he didn't belong in the village he grew up in, he still had the clan the old man was talking about. And for some reason, Naruto knew that whatever that old man said was spoken with severe sincerity.

However, it did not stop the fact that Naruto didn't pick up some few quirks here and there; this being constant training. Naruto was constantly training to prove his existence. It gave him a fufilling feeling every 'one more step' he took or everytime he did more than yesterday. It made him feel like he actually done something with his life.

That, topped with the fact that he somehow was from the GREATEST clan. But he knew that the clan was nowhere near him due to the coldness of the rest of the populace.

Naruto was currently on his third set of running around Konoha when he spotted his dearest friend. A small reddish orange fox came spiraling into his arms and yipped happily while licking Naruto's face. The fox was about as long as his forearm and it had the roundest and cutest eyes he had ever seen.

"Easy, easy. Where did you come from all of a sudden?" Naruto cooed silently, "shouldn't you be with your family or something?"

Once upon a time, Naruto had chanced upon this fox in the "Forest of Death". He was, of course, training vigourously and had no intention to; but accidently ended up in the forest. Upon trying to find a way out, he spotted a group of white foxes huddled around a dead boar eating off its meat. He then also saw a red fox yipping at the white foxes. Naruto predicted that the red fox wanted some meat as well. However the group of white foxes ignored the cries of the red and continued eating merrily.

When Naruto saw this, he felt a pain in his chest that he knew all too well. This pain was from being left out and ignored most his life and he felt an instant  
connection towards the red fox.

Naruto instantly charged towards the red fox, picked him up, and ran off. For the rest of that day, he played, fed, and befriended that red fox.

Currently, the fox was now in Naruto's arms wagging its tail and cuddling contently. However, when the fox heard Naruto speak about his family; a flicker of sadness crossed his eyes and he looked up towards Naruto's eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto as he smothered the fox in another heartfelt hug.

"If you don't have a family...say...do you want to be mine?" Naruto kept his hug on the fox while he felt him shiver for a slight second. The fox looked up towards Naruto with tears in its big round eyes and nodded.

Naruto did not feel strange at all when the fox replied to him, after all, he was an outcast to society so no one told him what was strange and what was normal. So having a small fox understanding and nodding to him was not strange at all.

"Ok!" Naruto began to stroke his soft fur. "From now on you are my little brother! I will protect you from everything!" he declared to the world. The fox was happily yipping and rubbing its small head on his chest.

"Hmmmm, do you have a name little brother?" The fox, currectly on Naruto's chest shook his head.

"Alright, I will pick a name for you; is that alright?" The fox just looked expectantly at Naruto, now away from his chest with sparkles in its eyes. Naruto just chuckled and continued.

'Maybe I'll name him through my first time meeting him.' Naruto thought to himself.

"How about Yip?" The fox shook his head.

"Hmmm, Oh I know! Red!" The fox was now looking at Naruto like he had seen a dead fish.

"Eh! What! Errrrmmmmm." Suddenly, a thought struck Naruto out of nowhere as he continued to stare at the small red fox in his arms.

"How about, Kurama?" This time, the fox looked happy and lunged at Naruto's face yipping excitedly again. 'I wonder where that thought came from...oh well, as long as little brother is happy!' Naruto thought.

"Ok little brother, from now on your name is Kurama!" And with that he picked up Kurama and placed him on his own head and continued to run. All the while, smiling and singing a random tune.

He now had a family!


End file.
